


Long and Lost

by ragnarok89



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, Choices, Drabble, F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Implied Relationships, Introspection, Meditation, Missing Scene, Past, Post-Series, Season/Series 04, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hints of Lin/Kya. “What don’t you understand?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long and Lost

Lin leaned against the wall, her arms crossed. "I just don't understand the way the world works sometimes," she murmured.

"What do you mean?" Kya asked while seated on the floor, her eyes closed and attempting to be deep in concentration. A few moments passed before Kya asked again, "What don't you understand?"

Lin stopped herself, trying not to arouse Kya's insecurities. "You think that things work one way, but then life sends you onto another path, completely throwing you off track. I had learned that a long time ago. Learned that the hard way." she said decisively.

Kya thought for a moment. Then she said, "That is true. The path we all choose can be either for the best or what we choose because it's the right one."

Lin and Kya soon fell silent after those words were spoken, which allowed Kya what she needed for her meditation. A cool spring breeze caused the curtains to ripple and sway, and the clock soon ticked away the minutes.

"I know I chose what was right for me," Lin assured the other woman.

"I know that I have as well, so that counts for something, that we both know." Kya replied, a calmness in her voice, a reassuring cadence that caused Lin to smile briefly, though unseen.

"That's good to know." Lin responded, looking out the windows across the room.

Indeed, it was good to know that they were on the right path, that they were no longer long and lost anymore, from what they have learned.


End file.
